


Changes

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bulgaria pining for Romania, Humans, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard





	Changes

They've always been childhood friends, best friends, always had been. They were a group of kids that took on the world on their tiny shoulders, exploring the sprawling fields of the countryside, running around with sun-kissed skin, sweat coated foreheads, bright and naivé laughter like tomorrow never existed. They lived for the present, that was all. 

Somehow, they all separated, it was subtle, almost unnoticeable. It started with an argument, eventually, it came back and turned into something else. Blood was spilled by their dirty sharp nails, childish faces frowning in anger never seen before. 

One by one, they moved to different places, one by one, they all left. Until four remained. The youngest oblivious to the past full of memories, sweet, bright and wonderful, and painful, loathsome ones. Two were brothers, not by blood, no, they are relatives due to their parents; both too young to really recall the events of the wedding that took place supposedly before they could even walk. The one before the youngest, the one closest to the brothers' age, was brilliant and bright, full of life and eccentricities of what surrounds his life. 

They were the only ones left of what used to be lively childhood friends playing around the wide fields in warm, sun-shining days.

One of them fell for the other, one of them fell for another, one of them supported them both, and one of them knew yet never acted. A complication of sorts. 

A complication that seemed to have no end. 

"He'll be happier with him, I'm sure."

"Have you ever thought about…" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"You're… Dating who? I'm so confused, didn't..?" 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to do." 

"All I want for him is to be happy, and I want you to do that properly." 

"I love you." 

"Yeah… Me too." 

"Do you even love him?" 

"I do." 

"Then show it! Stop acting like nothing's happening like you always do!" 

"Well what do you want me to do?!" 

"You made my big brother cry, you asshole." 

"And it's my fault how?" 

"... I fucked up." 

"I just want him to be happy, and you were the only one who could do that in my place!" 

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the man who he thought was so fucking great!"

"You knew I had feelings for him." 

"What'd you want me to do, reject him? Make him depressed?" 

"..."

"That's what I thought." 

"If you really love me… Sleep with me."

"What?" 

"Please." 

"... No." 

"Then why did you even say yes to dating me?" 

"I'm moving out, I plan to go to a different college from him." 

"I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too. You and your toothy little grin." 

"I wish he could be like you some times."

"... Why not me?" 

"Did you say something?" 

"So you're giving up?" 

"As if I had a chance." 

"You pussy. After all the support and planning I did for you to win." 

"Take care of him for me." 

"I would even without you telling me that." 

"You've grown." 

"That's what growing up means, old man." 

"I'm not that old!"

"So this is goodbye." 

"It is." 

"Look after him. Take care of him, love him." 

"He's not a pet. And I do, I really do love him." 

"Good." 

He breathed in, opening the car door, getting one last look of the house he grew up in, his gaze going back down, his brother standing with his hands tucked into his jacket, expression as apathetic as it can be. 

They were friends, close friends; family. The memories flashed before him, and before anything could happen, he got inside, slamming the door. Immediately, the engine started, heart aching, foot on the break as the gear changes, switching to the gas pedal and quickly backing out of the driveway. 

Driving off, light brown, red eyes caught his sight in the rear view mirror, looking winded, reminding him of their freedom, the expression on his face was becoming indistinguishable, but he'll never miss the way, never forget the sadness and hurt that appeared on his face the very first time the news was given. 

He's leaving, just like their friends. 

_ "You loved him, I loved you, I want to move on. Please."  _


End file.
